The Big Surprise
by GArulz
Summary: Note:This is when Meredith and Addison are good friends. Meredith becomes a soon to be mother. Then finds out who the father is and that's the big surprise.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** 1 1/2 years later, Meredith becomes a soon-to-be mother. While dealing with a patient, she feels pains. Then she runs into the bathroom and gets a big surprise!

**Rating: **T CONTAINS CONTENT NOT SUITABLE FOR CHILDREN UNDER THE AGE OF 13.

Okay, this is my first time doing this, so please be nice lol! J/k

Chapter 1 

"Meredith!" Cried Dr. Bailey. Meredith looked over her shoulder, then, turned around. "Yes, Dr. Bailey?" She said. "I need you to cover for me." Bailey said, slamming a patient's chart in to Meredith's stomach. "But Dr. Bailey, I already have a patient!" Meredith complained, with her stomach awkwardly throbbing. Her stomach was in pain. Just that little shove felt like someone punched her in the stomach. " Oh, I heard that Christina needed a patient" Bailey said as she walked out. "Hey…why are you even leaving?" Questioned Meredith. "Husband couldn't take care of the baby." Bailey replied, as she _finally _walked away. Meredith ran to Christina who was in the locker room. She sat still as a board. "Here's a patient." Meredith said, then, ran away. Christina came bursting after her.

"Okay, it says here that someone pushed you into a pool with no water in it. Hm. Okay, can you tell me your whole name, and then, tell me exactly what happened?" Meredith asked the patient. "Well…my name is Robert Smith. I was with my friends. We went to go see this house, just for fun, nobody lived there. I was standing over the pool and one of my buddies pushed me in. Well, another one of my friends pushed him and he bumped into me and I fell head first." He mumbled. "Was there any bleeding at all, even if it wasn't from the head.?" Meredith asked. "From my arm" He mumbled again. "How much? Little or lot?" She asked. "Definitely a lot." He said. "On the arm that was bleeding, how does it feel?" She asked. "It hurts." He spoke a little louder. "Let me see it." Meredith grabbed his arm E X T R E M E L Y carefully. "Well we'll do an X-RAY on your head and your arm. Meredith smiled. But then she dropped the chart and grabbed on to the bed and leaned on it. She ran into the bathroom quickly. She didn't know what to do! She right away got a pregnancy test and the results came out positive! She didn't whom it was with! She did know the last person she had sex with was Derrick. But she was also with George She can't just walk up to Addison and say 'I had sex with your husband _again_.' She was sweating by now. Then again, she didn't know for

_sure_ if it was with Derrick! So…she got a test.

"Here we go." Meredith said as she gripped the test in her hand. She did everything slowly. She had her eyes closed as she held the paper tightly in her hands. First, she looked around the closet then she looked at the paper. George is going to have a baby. She didn't _how_ she was going to tell him, but she wasn't going to tell George that she had been with Derrick also. So she wasn't going to be with Derrick anymore. Besides, she had her own baby now. No more Dr. McDreamy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** 1 1/2 years later, Meredith becomes a soon-to-be mother. While dealing with a patient, she feels pains. Then she runs into the bathroom and gets a big surprise!

**Rating: **T CONTAINS CONTENT NOT SUITABLE FOR CHILDREN UNDER THE AGE OF 13.

Okay, this is my first time doing this, so please be nice lol! J/k

Chapter 1 

"Meredith!" Cried Dr. Bailey. Meredith looked over her shoulder, then, turned around. "Yes, Dr. Bailey?" She said. "I need you to cover for me." Bailey said, slamming a patient's chart in to Meredith's stomach. "But Dr. Bailey, I already have a patient!" Meredith complained, with her stomach awkwardly throbbing. Her stomach was in pain. Just that little shove felt like someone punched her in the stomach. " Oh, I heard that Christina needed a patient" Bailey said as she walked out. "Hey…why are you even leaving?" Questioned Meredith. "Husband couldn't take care of the baby." Bailey replied, as she _finally _walked away. Meredith ran to Christina who was in the locker room. She sat still as a board. "Here's a patient." Meredith said, then, ran away. Christina came bursting after her.

"Okay, it says here that someone pushed you into a pool with no water in it. Hm. Okay, can you tell me your whole name, and then, tell me exactly what happened?" Meredith asked the patient. "Well…my name is Robert Smith. I was with my friends. We went to go see this house, just for fun, nobody lived there. I was standing over the pool and one of my buddies pushed me in. Well, another one of my friends pushed him and he bumped into me and I fell head first." He mumbled. "Was there any bleeding at all, even if it wasn't from the head.?" Meredith asked. "From my arm" He mumbled again. "How much? Little or lot?" She asked. "Definitely a lot." He said. "On the arm that was bleeding, how does it feel?" She asked. "It hurts." He spoke a little louder. "Let me see it." Meredith grabbed his arm E X T R E M E L Y carefully. "Well we'll do an X-RAY on your head and your arm. Meredith smiled. But then she dropped the chart and grabbed on to the bed and leaned on it. She ran into the bathroom quickly. She didn't know what to do! She right away got a pregnancy test and the results came out positive! She didn't whom it was with! She did know the last person she had sex with was Derrick. But she was also with George She can't just walk up to Addison and say 'I had sex with your husband _again_.' She was sweating by now. Then again, she didn't know for

_sure_ if it was with Derrick! So…she got a test.

"Here we go." Meredith said as she gripped the test in her hand. She did everything slowly. She had her eyes closed as she held the paper tightly in her hands. First, she looked around the closet then she looked at the paper. George is going to have a baby. She didn't _how_ she was going to tell him, but she wasn't going to tell George that she had been with Derrick also. So she wasn't going to be with Derrick anymore. Besides, she had her own baby now. No more Dr. McDreamy.


End file.
